La primera vez
by Effervescentia
Summary: "Porque si tú te casas con alguien que no sea yo, Hermione, yo me casaré con alguien que no seas tú también; lo juro, Hermione, si te casas con Ronald yo... Yo me casaré con Astoria. Lo juro, joder."  Y recordaba a la perfección, oh, claro que lo hacía.


**Diclaimer:** Todos los personajes, lugares, animales, blablablá, pertenecen a la fantástica Joanne 'Kathleen' Rowling; sólo la trama, ésa cosa fea y que se encarga de hacer que Draco y Hermione terminen juntos, es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>La primera vez.<strong>

La primera vez que él la _vio_, ella era un desastre. Con su pelo revuelto por el viento -que más que eso parecía un arbusto en el cual vivían cientos de pájaros y anidaban allí-, la cara manchada por el polvo de los escombros y también por sangre, los ojos color miel ―miel, no chocolate, ni sosamente marrones: _miel_― con la valentía leónica rugiendo en ellos, las ropas desgastadas y sucias, ¡y para qué hablar de su olor! Olía a polvo, sangre, chocolate y dolor. Jamás podría haber definido aquél aroma como algo asqueroso, contra todo pronóstico. La encontró adorable, por primera vez en su repugnante vida. Era algo estúpido, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que estaba fea y totalmente desarreglada, pero lo hacía. Le parecía que irradiaba ternura por cada poro de su piel, que, a su vez, también percibía cierta dulzura en la manera en la que corría por Hogwarts lanzando hechizos a un mortífago u otro. Era una chica valiente, a diferencia de él. Hermione Granger no tenía muchas cosas en común con Draco Malfoy, pero él no podía negar que verla peleando en la más grande guerra mágica de la historia era algo simplemente excitante, fantástico, irreal. Es más: él nunca se había dado cuenta de las suaves pecas que cubrían la nariz y pómulos de la sangresucia hasta que casi la atropella por correr despavorido, como el cobarde que era. Granger le gritó cientos de cosas, las más leves alegaban sobre su poca valentía y su enorme complejo de grandeza totalmente infundado. Draco no sabe por qué _―tampoco quiere saberlo―_, pero la verdad es que la hija de muggles era hermosa. Incluso manchada, sucia, sudorosa. Y más aún cuando estaba enojada, momentos en los que fruncía el ceño y arrugaba ligeramente la nariz. No era perfecta, por supuesto que no, pero a él, al gran príncipe de Slytherin, tras ver ―_ver_, no mirar con asco, _ver_― le resultaba una de las cosas más… Gryffindor y puras que jamás podría haber visto. Sin embargo, también vio como tras finalizar la guerra ella sostenía la mano de Weasley, lo miraba con ojos de enamorada y éste la correspondía. Consciente o inconscientemente, él sintió celos. Porque la Comadreja tenía algo que él consideraba bueno, luminoso, adorable. Tenía a Granger. O a la mano ―y los ojos, _y el corazón_― de Granger, la comelibros y santurrona Granger. Porque él, Draco Malfoy, quiso _ser_ Ronald Weasley. Quiso ser un pobretón, pelirrojo, patético y mono neuronal, con tal de agarrarle la mano a _aquélla_ muchacha que había visto y le había deslumbrado.

La primera vez que él la _sintió_, fue varios años después de que la Tercer Guerra Mágica finalizara, en un pasillo excesivamente concurrido. Ambos habían asistido a Hogwarts para finalizar su séptimo año y luego habían escogido carreras diferentes. Pero terminaron juntos en el Ministerio de Magia, cuándo no. Mientras que ella se dedicaba de lleno al Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, él era un auror del montón. Un auror que no sólo buscaba limpiar el apellido de su familia, sino también su conciencia. Recordaba a una Hermione Granger en batalla, o a una de la mano de Weasley; porque no, no la había mirado ni un segundo en su séptimo año. Y tampoco solían encontrarse en el trabajo. Por tanto, ya casi no pensaba en ella. Sin embargo, el destino, siempre ensañado en hacer las cosas a su manera, tenía planes completamente diferentes para él. La chica, cargada de carpetas y pergaminos al punto de que casi no se le veía el rostro, prácticamente trotaba por el pasillo, Era uno de ésos días agitados, donde todo el mundo iba de acá para allá. _« Casi época navideña »_, se recordó él. Y lo recordó porque estaba yéndose en dirección contraria a la de la muchacha ―que ahora, de hecho, estaba hecha toda una mujer―, dispuesto a comprarle algún regalo de Navidad para su madre y quizás alguno para Astoria, su actual… pareja, o algo parecido. Claro, lo típico: chocaron. _Gracias, destino, que interfieres con el futuro de éstos dos de la manera más cliché de todas._ Todas las carpetas y pergaminos desparramados por todo el suelo, siendo pisadas por los lustrosos ―o no tanto― zapatos de los demás. Malfoy fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos, y verla nuevamente. Ya no estaba polvorienta, sucia, ensangrentada, ni luchando; era mucho peor. Porque la vestimenta de trabajo de ella era impecable, porque denotaba curvas en las que él no se había fijado jamás y porque su cabello castaño estaba largo, bastante largo, pero no menos indomable. Y _quería hundir los dedos en él_. Tragó grueso, buscando calmarse.

―Granger. Déjame que… ―no pudo terminar la frase, porque ella se la cortó de raíz.

―No, gracias, Malfoy, puedo sola. Y fue mi culpa, tenía la cabeza en las nubes. ―murmuraba, más para sí misma que para el rubio, como reprochándose a sí misma. Sin embargo, él no dejó de lado la caballerosidad que su madre había implantado en él, y la ayudó. –Te dije que p…

―Pero no te escuché. ―ahora, fue él quien le cortó la frase. Acuclillado en el suelo, tomando entre sus dedos cada pergamino u hoja que viera, intendado que todo volviese a su lugar.

Estuvieron un par de minutos así, ordenándolo todo, con piernas que se movía aceleradamente a sus lados y voces que impedían que el silencio se hiciera notorio. Finalizada la tarea, Draco Malfoy, más maduro, con una esquina de su boca apuntando suavemente hacia arriba y las manos en los bolsillos, dejó sobre los brazos tendidos de la muchacha la pila de papeles que tenía en sus propias manos. Allí, la sintió. Como una corriente eléctrica, como aquélla sensación que siempre se sentía justo antes de llegar al clímax. Una especie de hormigueo bailando alegremente –o no tanto- por la nívea piel de su antebrazo, que apenas había rozado la barbilla de ella. Por accidente, claro, pero qué placentero –y a su vez doloroso- accidente. Volvió a observarla de la cabeza a los pies, como repasándola mentalmente. No sólo había dejado de estar sucia, sino que era más madura. Más mujer. Y no era virgen. Había dejado de serlo hace pocos días, Draco lo supo con sólo mirar sus ojos chispeantes y color miel. Sintió la ira aflorando en su interior, como un molesto pero constante recordatorio de que ella nunca sería de él. Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un certero movimiento de muñeca, le dio la espalda dispuesto a ir de compras. Sin embargo, la mano grácil de la castaña lo atrapó torpemente por la camisa, seguramente por el hecho de cargar con una sola mano la pila de pergaminos y archivos.

―Malfoy, no sé si te lo han mencionado, pero debes darles un sueldo mensual a tus elfos. Iré a tu casa a revisar que sea así el Domingo.

Pero él no se giró, sólo se detuvo por el contacto de la mano de la chica. Y sus palabras le hicieron apretar los labios con fuerza. Murmurando un simple y completamente burdo está bien, se alejó lo más rápidamente posible del lugar. Y de Hermione Granger. No a comprar los regalos de Navidad que se suponía que debía comprar, sino rumbo a su casa. A solucionar cierto… problemita. Más bien, a darse una ducha con agua helada. Mejor si estaba al borde de congelarse, mucho mejor. Porque lo necesitaría. _Jodida Granger._

La primera vez que él la _besó_, fue ese mismo Domingo en el que ella fue a ver que la nueva ley ―una que ella misma había propuesto, según había investigado―. Porque él le había abierto la puerta de su mansión ―aquella nueva que se había encargado de comprar para dejar de lado los tiempos _oscuros_ protagonizados en Malfoy Manor― con los ojos rojos del sueño, el cabello cada vez menos platinado totalmente despeinado y cara de pocos amigos. Obviamente, eran las nueve de la mañana, encima en un Domingo; él estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que escuchó golpes insistentes en la puerta no una, sino_ diez_ veces.

―Granger, qué sorpresa. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? ―voz ronca, de dormido.

―Te dije que iba a venir a controlar que la nueva ley se aplique aquí. ¿Dónde están tus elfos?

―Naturalmente, como cualquier persona normal en un Domingo por la mañana, durmiendo. ¿No podrías haber venido un rato más tarde? ―ni sabía ni le interesaba saber qué era de la vida de sus elfos, porque tenía la vista fija en Granger que, en realidad, era aún más bonita con jeans ajustados, una camisa color rosa y una trenza descansando en su hombro. Le resultaba, como años atrás, _simplemente encantadora._

―No, claro que no. Si venía más tarde con seguridad no llegaría a tiempo para ir a la Mad... Espera, no debería estar diciendo ésto. ―hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. Draco esbozó una sonrisa divertida. ―Quiero ver las condiciones del lugar en el que viven. ¿Puedo pasar?

Él se encogió de hombros, haciéndose a un lado para permitir a la muchacha conocer su _humildemente pretenciosa_ morada. Era enorme para sólo ser habitada por dos personas, pero claro, era la mansión de Malfoy, y ellos merecían lo mejor de lo mejor. Como siempre. Draco guió a la muchacha silenciosamente, lanzando de vez en cuando un bostezo que reflejaba qué tan a gusto se encontraba en su cama, mientras le mostraba los diversos ambientes de la mansión casi automáticamente.

―¿Dónde duermen?

―¿Quién?

―Tus elfos, Malfoy.

―Oh. Claro. Verás, ellos...

No hicieron falta palabras. Observó la manera en el que el rostro de la ex-Gryffindor se descompuso al ver la cocina. Elfos, elfos en todos lados. Habrían unos siete, como mínimo, aunque estaba segura de que serían más. Y todos dormían en el piso. Pero no sólo eso: estaban delgadísimos. Algunos incluso parecían estar enfermos. La mirada gris de él chocó con la de ella, y él dio un paso atrás. Nuevamente, los ojos color miel de la muchacha ―que no habían envejecido ni en lo más mínimo― delataban determinación, furia, valentía.

―¡Malfoy! ¿Cómo puedes tratar a éstas pobres criaturitas de ésta manera tan cruel? ¿Y les das su salario? ¿Se los das, Malfoy? Porque te juro que si encima no se los das voy a encargarme de... de... ¡Eres un capullo! Egocéntrico, idiota. Un imbécil de primera. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? Es decir, mínimamente podrías haber fingido que ellos vivían en buenas condiciones, visto y puesto que sabías que vendría a controlarte, y sin embargo... ―comenzó a decirle, subiendo la voz a ratos y bajándola hasta que pareciera un simple susurro más. Ahora apuntó al grupo de elfos, furiosa, sin despegar la mirada de él ―Ellos son seres con sentimientos, necesidades y vida, Malfoy. Ya _no_ son esclavos, no más. Ellos se merecen ser tratados con respeto, también; se merecen una cama cálida, comida, ropa. ¿Cómo...?

No se resistió. Es que verla defendiendo algo en lo que realmente quería, así como también verla quedarse sin palabras de vez en cuando, lo desarmaba. Una mano en su nuca, su brazo rodeando la pequeña cintura de la muchacha. La atrajo hasta sí y la besó. Como había querido besarla desde hace años. Desde que la había visto con la cara manchada y había descubierto sus pecas. Ella le golpeó en el pecho repetidas veces, pero él no la soltó. Finalmente, ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Y le respondió. Por Merlín, ¡ella le correspondió el beso! ¡Ella, Hermione Granger! _Joder, joder, joder._ Se sentía como un imbécil de ésos que se ponen felices porque el cielo es azul. Pero entonces ella puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y se alejó de él, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos. Draco tuvo que soltarla, sabedor de que le esperaba un buen sermón o un buen golpe. Pero no, ella sólo se fue corriendo del lugar. Dejó la puerta de la mansión abierta, _irónicamente abierta._

La primera vez que quiso largarse a llorar de puro dolor, fue cuando la vio caminar hacia el altar con una sonrisa en los labios, unos tres años después de aquél beso. Su sonrisa podría haber engañado a cualquiera, pero no a él. Porque Draco Malfoy conocía a Hermione Granger más de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar. Porque, de hecho, él sabía que todo aquello era una farsa. Que, si ella hubiese sido sincera consigo misma y con el mundo, el que estaría esperándola vestido elegantemente y con una sonrisa en el rostro no sería Weasley. Sería él. Por Merlín, claro que lo sabía. Y sin embargo, no hizo nada. Nada más que quedarse laxo en su asiento mientras observaba como su Hermione se unía a la Comadreja, e imaginándose qué habría echo él de estar en la situación de la que Ronald disfrutaba. Él le habría susurrado suavemente al oído que se veía simplemente preciosa, lo cual era _dolorosamente poco_ para describir la belleza de la mujer con aquél vestido blanco. También la habría tomado de la mano, buscando sentir el pulso de ella, _para ver quién lo tenía más acelerado_. Le habría acariciado el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Luego, en la fiesta de bodas, él le insistiría cada dos minutos ―contados por reloj― para irse a su luna de miel. O a cualquier lugar que tuviese una cama cerca, lo que sea,_ con tal de hacerle el amor_. Volver a la realidad con el "sí, quiero" del pelirrojo y enfocar pesadamente la mirada sobre los rizos castaños de ella. Desafiándola, desafiándola a que pronunciara las mismas palabras. Palabras que, por supuesto, pondrían fin a la magia existente entre ambos. Porque él ya la había compartido con Weasley durante años, pero ahora tendría que ser definitivo. _«Porque si tú te casas con alguien que no sea yo, Hermione, yo me casaré con alguien que no seas tú también; lo juro, Hermione, si te casas con Ronald yo... Yo me casaré con Astoria. Lo juro, joder.»_ Y recordaba a la perfección, oh, claro que lo hacía. Recordaba las palabras que le había dirigido varias semanas atrás, mientras ella descansaba en su pecho. Desnuda, por supuesto.

―Sí, quiero. ―se oyó en todo el lugar, y se instaló en el cerebro de Draco Malfoy.

_Sí, quiero. Sí, quiero. Sí, quiero. _Sí, quiero. Sí, quiero. Sí, quiero._ _

_Y lo sabía. Y le dolía. _Ya no era suya. Ya no._  
><em>

_De hecho, nunca lo había sido._

_Y le dolía, a ambos. _

_Joder.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<strong> Soy nueva en ff, una novata, una chiquilla, no tengo experiencia escribiendo así que… eso. Ténganme paciencia y dejen reviews si les gustó, sino no. Como sea, gracias por leerme y me gustaría que me dejen críticas para poder seguir avanzando en esto. ¡Gracias, otra vez!


End file.
